User talk:Jondon0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Verner the Vigilante: A Disturbingly Delicious Diatribe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychobilly2422 (talk) 14:02, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Right Right Right You are a very interesting writer, especially with your influence from Robert E Howard, Lovecraft, A Clockwork Orange, John Carpenter and the SCP Wiki. Thank you very much! I just wanted to ask you what you think of Magic Realism, and if you're interested in fictional slang and terminology. ''' I had to do a bit of googling on Magic Realism. At a glance I recognise the work of Murakami, Gabriel Garcia Marquez and Kafka as having strong aspects of magic realism but I couldn’t say what else I like that qualifies. I’m quite attracted to the idea of magic and science being blurred, especially because I think we’re at a stage in technology where most of us are living lives that would seem, to our ancestors, to be absolutely mystical. I think that’s pretty cool. I like to think what that same trend might look like in 3000 years, for this reason I particularly love Warhammer 40k and that lore. I like Burgess for his fictional slang and his interest in linguistics. And I’m reminded of ‘Drokk!’ from Dredd, and ‘Crom!’ from Conan, but beyond that I don’t actually think too much about it. '''I am also a fan of macabre and outlandish creatures and monsters. I was just curious about if you have a "bestiary" of sorts that describes the monsters that you have concieved of. While we're still on this topic, what do you think of the Fallout games' lore? I’m considering putting together a gallery. I haven’t dealt with it much on this wikia but I draw and sketch a lot but mainly as a hobby that I don’t exhibit like my writing. Chances are I might wait until after Christmas to start organising things more clearly but I’ve already got concept art of some of my monsters. I also want to write something soon with a Kaiju sized monster. I spend a lot of time on r/imaginarymonsters and r/imaginarylandscapes Oh and yeah I fucking love fallout. I really like the ghouls and I have the artbook for fallout 4 which has some really beautiful creature designs. The queen mirelurk is particularly cool. You can google it to get some good hi-res scans. Finally, how much does your neuroscience study affect your writing, and the presentation of your characters? ''' They affect it in the sense I wouldn’t include certain plot points, like someone being knocked unconscious and being okay afterwards because that's not realistic. Similarly I don’t like it when stories have generic ‘insanity’ as a plot point. I prefer specific diagnoses like PTSD, anxiety, depression, etc. I guess I’m just more aware of mental health because of what I do. If neuroscience affects anything significantly it’s my belief in the power of information, perception, and constructed reality. I also find myself interested in ideas of interconnectivity. The works of Teillhard are very interesting. '''Amen, and all that cal, Amen ChristianWallis (talk) 13:09, November 4, 2016 (UTC)